The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use at an end of a noise-prevention shielding cable. As shown in FIG. 13A, a shielding cable a is constituted by insulatingly-covered inner wires b, a braid wire c, made of a braided, narrow, electrically-conductive wire and provided around the inner wires b, and an outer insulating layer d covering the braid wire c. The electrically-conductive braid wire c shields electrical noise between the inner wires b and the exterior
When such a shielding cable a is to be connected to a connector or the like, it is necessary to connect the insulatingly-covered inner wires b, as well as the braid wire c, to other electric wires. Conventionally, to achieve this connection, the end portion of the shielding cable has been processed in a manner shown in FIGS. 13A to 13E.
First, a predetermined length of the outer insulating layer d is removed from the end portion of the shielding cable a, as shown in FIG. 13A. Then, as shown in FIG. 13B, a hole c' is formed in the braid wire c so as not to cut off the braid wire c. The insulatingly-covered wires are taken out through the hole c', as shown in FIG. 13C. Then, as shown in FIG. 13D, the braid wire c is twisted, and is connected to an insulated wire e through a terminal e' which is compressed for purposes of this connection. Finally, as shown in FIG. 13E, a tape f is wound around the thus processed end portion for insulating purposes. Thereafter, metal terminals are connected to the ends of the inner wires b and the wire e, and are received within a connector or the like, thus making connection to the mating wires.
In the above-described conventional structure, when the hole c' is to be formed in the braid wire c, there is a possibility that the braid wire c will be cut off. There also are other problems. For example, it is necessary to connect the braid wire c to the wire e, and to provide a special device for compressing the terminal e'. Further, the tape winding is a time-consuming procedure.